


Shot Through The Heart

by DruidDan



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, F/M, I'm sure I'm forgetting tags, M/M, School Shootings, Tense/Scary Moments, The feels, episode AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidDan/pseuds/DruidDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Shooting Star with a very different ending, and very different emotional revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole Blam version of Shooting Star has been done before, but I saw the episode recently and I couldn't get it out of my head. So I got it out of my head... and onto this site. This is actually my first fic for AO3, I had actually intended to start with a Sterek fic but as I said this story just wormed itself into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> This is wildly un-beta'd and is probably full of typos and grammatical errors... and I can't make myself care. lol

SAM

Sam was trying to be a good boyfriend, he really was. He was trying to be what Brittany needed but his patience was running low. First off Brittany never wanted to be close to him and they had barely even had sex, aside from when they first got together and then on their “honeymoon” when they thought the world was ending, not that everything was about sex… but sex is nice.

Still at least if they did, Sam would be sure she really liked him and right now he just wasn’t. He was trying to be what she needed, but telling himself that over and over only made him even surer he wasn’t what she wanted.

She wanted fiery Santana, and her sweet sweet lady kisses and Sam’s stability and sweetness was just the band aid for that wound.

And now all she could talk about, even as she went on about how the world was ending… again, was Lord Tubbington. Seriously? She had to make things right with her cat, when the young man who she was using as an emotional security blanket stood not two feet away feeling like the third wheel.

“That’s why Lord Tubbington doesn’t like showers.” Brittany said like it was the most logical thing in the world and Sam just nodded.

He wished he was anywhere else, actually that’s not true. More and more lately he wished he was with Blaine. Blaine’s friendship hadn’t been something he had expected, but there it was. The shorter boy had the same love of comic books, the same sense of humor, he always got Sam’s impression and always seemed to love them the most. He saw Sam and Sam couldn’t get enough of his company.

“Sam are you listening?”

Sam nodded but it was a lie.

This was not what he had expected, or wanted, when he took a chance on taking he and Brittany’s friendship to the next level. More and more lately he wished he had left things as they were, because as his resentment and dissatisfaction grew he now felt like he was losing a girlfriend and friend.  
He mumbled some reply, not even really listening as Brittany continued to go on about Lord Tubbington’s ex-cellmate.

BLAINE

Blaine didn’t want to miss the big ‘Thank God, The World Isn’t Ending’ glee practice but he told Tina he’d wait for her. She had forgotten something in her car, and lately she seemed like she couldn’t do anything without Blaine being right beside her.

Blaine was happy to be her friend but he was getting little uncomfortable with the intensity her brand of friendship came with and even though she said she was over her crush, Blaine had a feeling that was probably denial talking.

And yet he stood there still, where he said he’d wait, steadfast and still. Tina was the only one he’d really gotten close to since he and Kurt split, hell even before Kurt left, he was never really close to the other New Directions. Except Sam that is.

Blaine tried, and failed, to not stare dreamily into the distance as Sam crossed his mind.

He had been devastated when he Kurt split, he hated himself for acting on his insecurity and loneliness with that Eli kid.

Now he found himself often not thinking about Kurt for almost the entire day, instead spending it laughing with Sam and coming up with their corny schemes and wacky adventures. One of which had landed Blaine in the Cheerios uniform he wore at this very moment.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, a gunshot? Then another, yes definitely a gunshot.

A girl screamed, and a far off door slammed, and Blaine froze for just a second: letting his eyes bulges and his mouth go dry.

Then he threw himself into the nearby boys’ restroom and ran desperately into a stall, hopping up on the toilet and bracing his arms against the sides. With every breath, he grew more afraid, constricting his body and pushing his hands into the stalls harder than needed.

Then there was just silence.

SAM

As the gunshots went off everyone scattered on Mister Schue’s urging. Ryder tried to move the piano in front of the door but only succeeded in knocking the metronome to the floor where it ticked off maddeningly.

“Everyone,” Mister Schue said suddenly breaking the silent sobs and hushed whispers, “Hey, guys, guys start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what’s going on but don’t tell them that were here alright? Shooters have smartphones too.”

Everyone whipped out there phones and began typing like mad.

After an initial text to his family, Sam immediately texted Blaine but received no answer. He kept an arm around Brittany, where she was crying beside him but his eyes stared at his phone’s screen, almost attempting to will a response to appear from Blaine.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and the doorknob turned manically, then more running followed by the knob on the second entrance. No one moved, no one spoke, and soon the footsteps took off down the hall again and another door slammed.

Having let his attention shift to the door, Sam’s head jerked back towards his hand as his phone buzzed finally receiving a text.  
His heart dropped and his face fell when he saw it was from Tina, not Blaine, and he nearly died when he read it: ‘This is crazy! Is Blaine with you guys? I can’t find him outside.’

Blaine was alone.

Sam leaned forward, lifting the arm he had draped over Brittany’s shoulder over her head and began crawling across the floor on all fours. He barely registered the sounds of everyone whispering for him to sit back down and to stop moving. All he could think about was finding Blaine.

He made his way towards the door but found Coach Beiste and Mister Schue in his path.

“Sam get down!” Mister Schue hissed.

“I have to go! Blaine’s not answering, he’s all alone. I need to find him.” He said in one breath, his eyes wide.

“Sam! Sit down. Sit down!” Mister Schue snapped, and forced Sam into a sitting position next to Artie. Sam tried to force himself to remain still; he knew, at least part of him did, that they were worried he’d call attention to them and put people in danger. But knowing that didn’t stop the urge he felt to run out of that choir room and scream for Blaine.

BLAINE

Blaine was sobbing, not crying, not a single manly tear, but sobbing. He hadn’t cried like this since after his gay bashing incident at his old school, and he had hoped he would never have a reason to again.

He crouched there, still frozen atop the toilet. He had his head down and his eyes only partially open. His mind raced, any and all thoughts burning too hot and fading too fast to make any sense out of.

At the same time he couldn’t stand the silence any longer but he also dreaded and jumped at any small noise and what it might forewarn.  
This couldn’t be how it ended right?

SAM

Kitty was tearing across the room, she was a total mess, and she threw herself into Unique’s arms. Sam threw himself into a standing position in the commotion and stormed towards the door. He was going to find Blain no matter what.

Mister Schue slapped a hand against Sam’s chest and tried to stop him but he pushed towards the door.

“I gotta go, he’s all alone. I gotta find him.” He sidestepped out from behind Mister Schue’s hand only to find Coach Beiste who also placed her hands on him firmly. They tried to talk him down as he fought his way between them.

“I don’t care, I don’t care!” Was all Sam could say to their warnings and orders, and he didn’t, his mind was on fire with the image of Blaine. Blaine hurt, Blaine scared, Blaine in trouble, Blaine all alone. He would find him, he had to.

He fought and shouted, and he heard crying in the background and suddenly both of them had him in vice grip, Mister Schue wrapping a hand around his mouth.

“You are putting everyone in danger.” Coach chastised, as they turned him back towards the group, “Look at them, look at them.” She said in a low tone. Sam was crying and he knew why.

He went limp and they again sat him next to Artie, and he just leaned against the cabinet his eyes dead, his breathing heavy and the sound of that damn metronome once again filling his ears.

This couldn’t be how it ended right?

BLAINE

Blaine could feel himself going crazy, his thoughts still swirling when suddenly the bathroom door opened and all of his thoughts stopped. His mind, like his body, froze. His breathing stopped of its own accord even before he clamped his mouth shut.

He heard soft, slow footsteps make their way into the room.

The tears streaming down his face blurred his vision a bit, as he strained to see between the cracks of the stall to see who was out there.

“Blaine?” A familiar voice asked quietly.

Blaine exhaled, relief sweeping over him as he stood up and burst out of the stall.

“Mister Schue!” He exclaimed in a stage whisper and hugged the older man.

As he did so, another boy and a Cheerio he knew as Leah made their way out of the two stalls on either side of his.

“Is everyone all right?” Mister Schue asked patting Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine still wasn’t, he was better but he needed to see Sam, his Sam, before he could describe himself as all right. 

SAM

Mister Schue had gone out to look for the wayward club members after getting an okay from a SWAT member who had found them at last. Ever since he had, Sam’s eyes were locked on the door… waiting.

Brittany hadn’t spoken to him through all of this, she had been texting madly back and forth with Santana. She had offered a sympathetic look after he got wrestled back into the room by the faculty members but that was all.

But even more telling was that Sam hadn’t noticed this, he had barely registered her presence since getting that text from Tina about Blaine.  
Soon the choir door swung open again and Mister Schue came back in, ushering behind him a random boy an even more random Cheerio and finally Blaine, his Blaine.

Sam was walking towards the smaller boy before he even realized he wasn’t sitting anymore.

“Thank you Mister Schue.” He whispered almost silently as he grabbed Blaine and pulled him into his arms. He hugged the brunette tighter than he had hugged anyone in his life. Blaine for his part hugged him back just as tight, turning his head into Sam’s neck.

The feeling of the wetness on Blaine’s cheeks only made Sam hug him tighter, placing his hand on the back of Blaine’s head.

Someone flicked on the lights, and everyone began getting up and moving around but neither Sam nor Blaine registered this and they just held each other as tightly as they could. There was no one else in the room.

BLAINE AND SAM

They didn’t have a “talk” or anything like that. Sam slept at Blaine’s house that night, not Finn’s, and that’s all they did was just sleep but they knew. They didn’t need to talk about it. 

They walked into school the next day and they only reason they let go of one another’s hand was to pass through the metal detectors.

Another talk that was not needed was between Brittany and Sam. Sam no longer felt the need to fight tooth and nail to be what Brittany needed, because what she really needed was to run her own life and figure out her own wants and needs.

Lord Tubbington apparently forgave her and they were good, and ever since she had been talking nonstop with Santana, who was urging her to take her fancy SAT scores all the way to the big apple.

He and Blaine were in nearly constant physical contact when classes and proximity allowed it, holding hands, arms around shoulders, and many hugs.  
No one asked or questioned them. This was just a fact.

He didn’t need to become what Blaine needed because he already was, Blaine didn’t need him to play a role or force himself into his life like a misplaced puzzle piece. He was Blaine’s everything without trying and Blaine was Sam’s everything, everything he never knew he wanted.

They had an impromptu secret glee club meeting while everyone else was at the assembly, irresponsible maybe but they just wanted to be with ‘family’. Ironically the group had chosen ‘Say’ by John Mayer for their big song that night, but no words need be said.

As they all sang, huddled around each other, Blaine sat in front of Sam, leaning against the blonde with Sam’s arms wrapped around his chest in return. Joy and especially love radiated off of them.

They walked hand in hand together towards Blaine’s car after the meeting got out. Sam would be heading back to the Hudson-Hummel household for the night but not for long, he and Blaine would talk to all the proper adults and let them know they wouldn’t be spending time apart anymore if they could help it.

Before Blaine vanished into his car though, Sam pulled him into a kiss. Their first real kiss.

As their lips parted they both met eyes and spoke in unison:

“Blam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, if you loved it let me know, if you hated it let me know(but at least let it be an intelligent hate, lol), if you liked it but thought I could improve my writing or specifically this fic then PLEASE let me know. I'd just love to hear from you all!


End file.
